We Were Alright Once
by thedoctorinarendell
Summary: What if there were three Princesses in Arendelle? What if the Eldest, Clara, was sent to Corona after the accident? What if Anna doesn't remember Clara when she returns? What kind of twist does this put on the plot of Frozen? Read inside to find out more. Nothing in Tangled will be changed except that Rapunzel isn't just greeted by her parents.
1. The Accident

**AN: Frist of all, I do not in any way own Frozen. Secondly this is just me being a dork and writing fanfiction. So with that in mind, here goes nothing. Princess Clara is the only one I own, she is three years older than Elsa, making her the oldest. **

This is the story of the three princesses of Arendelle. The youngest was named Anna, who had glittering blue eyes, strawberry-blonde hair tied into two pigtails, and has a dusting of freckles across her nose. Her older sister was named Elsa, she has platinum blonde hair, light blue eyes, and pale skin, with a dusting of freckles a trait she shared with her younger sister. The eldest of the three was Clara, with brilliant green eyes, and like their mother had chocolate brown hair. If you hadn't said Clara was the other princesses' sister, you could have mistaken her as a distant cousin.

This story begins with the night of Anna's forgetting…

It was far before time to wake up when Clara's younger sisters slipped into her room. She had moved her room earlier that year because she was far too old to share now that she was, what Mama had told her, becoming a woman. "Clara," Came two hoarse whispers from the side of her bed, "Clara," the voices called when she hadn't stirred.  
>"Clara. Psst." Her youngest sister called in the smallest voice Clara had ever heard from the five year old.<br>"Anna it's time for sleep." Clara chided her sister. Then, without fail, two pairs of feet stepped onto her bed.  
>"But the sky is awake" Anna pleaded and rolled onto the eldest "so we're awake, so we must play."<br>"Oh, alright," Clara said rolling slightly to tell Anna to get off. "But we must be careful and quiet." She warned standing from her bed and putting on her boots. Clara looked from one to the other as they both vigorously nodded their heads in unison. Elsa and Anna pulled her along until they reached the empty ball room.  
>"Do it Elsa!" Anna begged "Do the magic!" She jumped in place as Elsa moved her hands around producing snow and ice. The three sisters giggled and ran around in the snow made by the middle child. They went sledding on hills, had a snowball fight, and made a new friend Olaf, who loves warm hugs. Anna, being the daring child that she was, as they were sliding on snow banks together, jumps off a peak calling "Catch me!" Elsa quickly makes another peak.<br>"Gotcha!" Elsa laughs as Anna lands in the new snow.  
>"Be careful Anna," Clara calls as she jumps faster and faster Elsa struggling to keep up.<br>"Slow down!" Elsa cries out as she slips and hits Anna with her magic. Anna's seemingly lifeless body falls hard on the snow then rolls down to the floor.  
>"Anna!" The two sister's call and rush to the third. Clara wraps the middle sister into a hug quickly before looking over the youngest.<br>Elsa not knowing what else to do calls out, "Mama, Papa!" over and over again. Clara tries to warm Anna, who is freezing. The room fills with spikey icicles just before their parents burst through the door.  
>"Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" Their father bellows.<br>"Anna!" Their mother calls rushing over to Clara taking the youngest from her.  
>"Papa, it's my fault-" Clara tried to take the blame but their father joined their mother to check on Anna. Elsa moves closer to Clara who just pulls the younger into a hug. The jagged icicles start to disappear.<br>"I know where we have to go." The King announces.

An hour later their mother tells Clara she must stay behind at the castle. The dutiful daughter simply nods and heads back to her room. Unable to sleep or do anything else she lays on the bed, waiting for the return of her family. It takes two hours for them to return. "We must talk," Her mother says after they put Anna in her bed, and Elsa in Clara's.  
>"Mama, I'm so sorry" Clara pleads "I told Anna not to go so fast but she didn't listen!"<br>"Come with me love." Her mother takes her hand and leads Clara to the Queen's private room. This was the one place Clara had never been allowed in. The Queen sat on the couch that was on the far end. Weary of the situation, Clara stayed at the door. Her mother patted the seat next to her telling Clara she's meant to be in here. "Clara you are not in trouble." She stated softly.  
>"What's wrong with Anna?" Clara squeaked.<br>"That doesn't matter now, come sit with me." Her mother insisted.  
>"Alright, what did you need to talk about?" she inquires.<br>The queen sighs "Anna doesn't remember Elsa's powers. She can't know about them either." She bluntly states. "Now I think what would be best for now is that you go to Corona to live with your uncle and aunt for a while, just until Anna is older and Elsa can control her powers more."  
>"I can't leave my sisters Mama!" Clara nearly yelled.<br>"There's no choice to be made Clara, I've already sent a letter to them saying you will be staying until the situation improves. You leave in three days' time." The queen says "Now go get some sleep." She kisses her daughter's head and sends her off.

"Please don't go!" Elsa begs her sister as they say their goodbyes.  
>"Mama and Papa have said I must, for Anna's sake." Clara admits. "And for your's too. Promise me you'll learn to control your powers." She pleaded of the other girl.<br>"Of course I will." Elsa smiled for the first time in three days. "Promise you'll write me."  
>"Every day." The older affirmed and hugged the other. "Make sure Anna knows I care." She adds before breaking the hug.<br>"Have a safe trip." The pain in Elsa's eyes was hard for Clara to take but with one last hug she left the room.

"Why are you leaving?" Anna pouted, "First Elsa gets her own room now you're going on a trip?"  
>"Anna, I need to go to school elsewhere," Clara lies to her youngest sister.<br>"But school's no fun, you should stay with me so we can play!" She whined.  
>"Anna, someday I'm going to be the queen, and without knowledge of the world around me, I'm going to be an awful one." Clara repeats the lie her mother had prepared for her. "Now you must promise you'll pester Elsa and love her always, that is while I'm gone."<br>"Of course I will!" The five year old made the promise with all her heart. The eleven year old pulled her younger sister into a hug.  
>"Stay out of trouble, and listen to Mama and Papa." She said on her way out of the door.<br>"Wait Clara!" Anna cried out rushing to catch up. "I made you this so you won't forget me!" She handed Clara a small book. Clara flipped through the pages. They were drawings of times they had played in the snow and of times their family had together.  
>"Oh Anna," She gasped "I could never forget you." And into another hug the two went. "Now go on and play," She ushered the younger one back to her room.<p>

Clara stood at the dock with her mother and father waiting for the boat to dock. "I've packed you some food for the journey," Her mother said fussing over her cloak. "and there's extra clothes in your satchel just in case you get wet."  
>"All aboard!" The captain called "All aboard!"<br>Clara got one more hug from her parents while servants took her luggage onto the ship. "Goodbye." She stammered trying to get away before she could start crying.  
>"Remember we love you." Her father told her quickly before walking her to the slipway. "Be good for your Aunt and Uncle." He called as she walked closer to the ship.<br>The King and Queen stayed on the dock to wave off the ship. Clara waved back to her parents until she could no longer see them.

**AN: So Clara is going to be living in Corona now, so she gets to meet Rapunzel! Which is the next chapter. So please review. **


	2. Seven Years in Corona

**AN: Hello again. So I've been thinking and I've decided that Rapunzel is the same age as Clara because that way they can get along better? I actually tried to do some math and I had to calculate how long it is between the King and Queen of Arendelle's death and when Rapunzel would be married and whatnot so here goes nothing. Enjoy!**

_~Seven Years later~ _

Clara woke with the sun on her face. That was one thing she loved dearly about her new home, the sun. She corrected herself almost instantly, 'No this isn't your new home, this is your only home' she thought mentally.

She wished to hear from Elsa or Anna or her parents, but there was to be no contact from either side of the relationship. Her father had made that quite clear three years ago. She had written Elsa everyday as promised, but never received a reply. Naively Clara thought Elsa was still dealing with the curse, until one day she received a letter. The handwriting was neat and regal, her father's. The letter forbid Clara from further contact, it was only making Elsa worse. That was the end of writing letters to home, and of all hope of ever returning to Arendelle for Clara. She cried that night, deep heart wrenching sobs that caused her to be sick for a week. Her Aunt and Uncle did not question why she was under the weather, just let her take a week to do whatever she needed to feel better.

Clara pulled a simple dress from her closet; it had many different shades of blue. She called for the help of Lucile, her handmaid, just to lace up the corset. She wished her Mama were here to see what a beautiful young woman she had become. "Ma'am when you're finished here the queen would like you to join her for breakfast." Lucile informed Clara as she was playing with her hair.  
>"Thank you Lucile," Clara responded letting her long brown hair drop down her back looking herself over. This dress was the perfect choice for today, the blue of the bodice matched the sleeves that covered three quarters of her arms. She decided her hair could wait until later and went to the dining hall.<p>

"Good Morning Aunt Primrose," Clara chimed sitting down across the table from her aunt.  
>"How are you this morning?" Her aunt asked with a smile having a bowl of oatmeal placed in front of her. "Thank you Elizabeth."<br>"I'm fine," Clara responded trying not to sound disheartened. Before her aunt could ask more questions a plate of toast, bacon and eggs was place in front of her. She quickly picked up her fork and stuck eggs into her mouth. Taking the clue her aunt simply nodded and the two ate in silence.  
>Unable to take the silence any longer, although she had started it, Clara burst "Why don't my parents want me?" The eighteen year old addressed her aunt.<br>"What makes you think that?" Her aunt placed her spoon down on the table knowing this day would come.  
>"It's been seven years, they've stopped writing to me all together, and frankly I feel as though they've just shipped me out here to get rid of me." Clara exhales.<br>"Elsa hasn't gotten better, and Anna is still too small to know about Elsa's power." Her Aunt assures. "Now go on and work on your studies. And don't forget to be back for the release of the lanterns." Her aunt pushes her away. Clara simply nods and leaves the room before she can cry.

Her studies are as dull as ever and once she was done for the day, she leaves the castle and goes into the kingdom. She pulls her hair into a very messy braid and changes into her commoner clothes. Everyone completely ignores her in her commoner clothes and that's something she's always loved, no one knows she's a princess.  
>She buys pastries from the bakery and as unroyally as she can, stuffs the delicious baked goods in her mouth. The young man behind the counter laughs at Clara as she does this. "And what do you think is so funny?" She catches the boy off guard.<br>"You just look like you haven't eaten in weeks," He states picking up an empty tray. This man had quite the chin, and chocolate hair that was styled precisely, but looked untouched. His hair fell in such a way that it nearly covers his right eye. His eyes were light green orbs that look so much older than he appears.  
>"Well nothing this amazing." Clara admits with a giggle as the boy nearly trips taking the tray into the back. "Are you alright?" She asks with more concern than she meant to.<br>"It's sadly a daily occurrence for me," He admits with a sigh, "I've got left footitis." The boy grimly states.  
>"Oh sounds serious," she mimics his tone. "What exactly is it?" She questions this time.<br>"Well I just so happen to have two left feet." He laughs as she gasps in false horror.  
>"I suppose I should get you out of here and get you to the best doctor I know." Clara exhaled.<br>"But you don't even know my name." He simply smiled. "I'm James," He adds trying to ease the tension.  
>"Clara" She smiled in return holding out a hand for him to shake it. He takes it with a cautious eye.<br>"I'm off in like five minutes, if you want to go have some fun before the lanterns rise." He offers.  
>"Yes absolutely." She nods in agreement. "I'll just wait outside." Clara points to the door and walks out bumping into the door after grabbing the handle. "Ow-" she moans backing up and opening the door first this time. James laughs before going out back. The baker gives him his pay and he comes around the building to find Clara patiently waiting for him.<br>"I thought you'd be long gone by now." He mused.  
>Clara puts on her best offended face "How dare you think that I wouldn't stay to go have fun!" She exclaims and seeing the hurt look on his face she smiles. "I'm only joking. And you promised me fun, so you best keep your end of the deal."<p>

"But of course!" James replies and holds his arm out for her to take. She accepts it almost instantly and they're off for an afternoon of fun.

Clara and James spend the afternoon running around the kingdom, dancing, creating chalk art and eating their way through the festivities, until Clara realizes she has to get back to the palace. "I have to go," She says as the clock strikes six.  
>"I'll walk you," James insists, Clara wants to protest, but can't bring herself to do so, this is the most normal contact she's had since she arrived in Corona seven years ago. They walk in silence, both thinking of their next move. Not wanting James to know yet that she was indeed a princess, she stopped him at the guard's quarters. "So you live here?" He questions.<br>"Yes," She nods.  
>"Daughter of a guard?" He asks.<br>"No actually I live with my Aunt and Uncle," Clara responds trying to be as honest as she can without revealing everything.  
>"Oh," James says with a slight sigh of relief. "Okay then, do you want to meet tomorrow?"<br>"I would," She affirms "how about three outside the bakery?"  
>"I don't get out of work until four, can we meet then?" He inquires hopeful that she can agree.<br>"Sounds wonderful." Clara smiles and quickly gives him a kiss on the cheek "I'll see you tomorrow." And she enters the guards' quarters.

The events of the next day flew by until at around two in the afternoon. Clara was summoned to meet her long lost cousin, a moment she thought would never come, one that everyone had given up hope for so long ago. Her Aunt and Uncle were running towards the doors to the terrace where she was told to meet them. Clara joined in the chase; she knew this was the biggest event to happen to her since the births of her younger sisters. She reached the doors and stopped to assess the scene. The true royal family of Corona were all joined in a group hug. There was another man on the terrace, one that looked distinctly looked like the thief Flynn Rider.

Queen Primrose looked up to the man standing there and brought him into the hug, 'grateful surely' Clara thought. She waited for the moment to pass, and after minutes of waiting Clara turned and went back to her room. She knew now that her time here was over, nothing left for her really. Her cousin was back in her rightful home, and Clara was now without one. She had learned that seven years ago, when something changes she's going to be sent away. "Clara!" her aunt's worried voice called from the hall, but Clara chose not to move. Her aunt, uncle and newly found cousin entered her room. "There you are," Her aunt says with a loving smile.  
>"Here I am," Clara tried to make it out to be that nothing was wrong, "I just thought you'd all like some time together as a family." She admits and stands.<br>"Clara, you are a part of this family." Her uncle confirms what she had doubted, "Rapunzel, this is your cousin Clara." He pushes the girl forward. The two look over one another, one could note that they could have been sisters they looked so alike. Each almost the spitting image of her mother, with just a hint of their father. Clara's memory strained to place her cousin's face, they met once when they were only toddlers. Rapunzel expecting no deep roots to this girl was shocked when Clara fell into her and wrapped her arms tightly around.

The two cousins had spent much time together over the weeks following Rapunzel's return getting to know each other. Often times Flynn, who Clara learned is actually named Eugene, would interrupt them and try to get Rapunzel to spend time with him. Today Clara allowed it knowing Flynn was Rapunzel's distraction before the celebration of her return in a few hours. She smiled as she watched her cousin dance off with the man who had given her the push to free herself. Clara made her way to the bakery to "check on the treats". She had actually written James the day after Rapunzel's return to tell him that a family emergence had come up, and she planned to tell him the whole truth. Well maybe not about Elsa's powers.  
>"Ah there you are!" James called as Clara walked in the door. "You've been avoiding me." He says with a sly smile.<br>"No I have not," She retorts with a hint of anger. "I've just been busy trying to get things ready for the celebration today."  
>"I was only pulling your leg, and the treats are coming along, another ten minutes and they'll be finished!" He exclaims with pride. "The King and Queen's niece should be here to check on them any minute and then I have to help bring them to the castle when they're complete. But other than that I'm free for the festivities."<br>"Brilliant, that means you can meet my cousin and my aunt and uncle, the royal family in fact." Clara adds on to the end.  
>James stares at her for a moment, "What?" He questions. He had only noticed her glimmering green eyes, and cute little nose that crinkles when she laughs. Realizing he missed all the signs of her royalty, the small tiara placed perfectly in her hair, the fancier clothes she wore, everything about her that he loved was altered. "Why didn't you tell me?"<br>"I didn't want to be treated differently from any other person you know." She states calmly "I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. I've already lost so many people James and I didn't want to lose you. " Clara admits.  
>"But you've lied to me." He responds hurt.<br>"I didn't tell you that I'm the king and queen's niece, that's it. Everything else is genuine, I come from the kingdom of Arendelle, my parents sent me here after my sister Anna had an accident, and my sister Elsa won't write me. So I need you to forgive me." She begs.  
>"Alright, it is true that's all you didn't tell me, but no more secrets okay?" He asks.<br>"I promise." She smiles and wraps her arms tightly around him. "Let's go get those pastries back to the palace."

**AN: So this chapter is kind of all over the place but I wanted to get closer to bringing Clara back to Arendelle, that's where the action is going to ultimately happen. I also thought it woud be nice for Clara to have made a friend other than Rapunzel, so thus James was thrown into the mess. Next chapter is Rapunzel and Flynn's wedding, and the king and queen's death (sadly). So please review and I'll have the next chapter up ASAP.**


	3. What a Wonderful Wedding

~Three years later~

Clara rushed through the castle in her lightest clothes, she was on Eugene duty until it was time for the wedding and she had yet to see either he or Rapunzel. As she ran down the hall with the kitchen and as she passed the big door leading there, someone caught her arm and turned her around. Clara came face to face with James.

"James, now is not the time-" he quickly placed a finger to her lips to stop her.

"Clara, if you'd listen to me before starting, you would know I've got Eugene busy in the kitchen tasting different foods for later and that it should take him until noon when he has to get ready." James explained and Clara blushed. She didn't quite expect to be shushed.

"Why didn't you find me sooner?" She tried to hide her pink cheeks from him by starting to turn as if she were really mad.

He sighed, "I've had him since before you woke up, didn't anyone tell you?"

"No, I was supposed to be on Eugene duty." She pouted, it was going to be the longest day of her life. Clara needed the distraction that Eugene could provide.

"You're not really mad about not being told," James asserted "You're nervous about seeing your parents for the first time in ten years, and that's a reasonable response. But I want you to go and get ready to meet them at the dock." Eugene popped his head out the kitchen door.  
>"James, you're not going to believe what Frank did, I think he really messed up something?" Eugene says looking guilty of something.<br>"Oh no!" James runs back into the kitchen only to quickly pop back out "I'll see you later Clara."

"So," Eugene just stands there staring at the floor. Clara just watches him.  
>"Anxious?" She asks in return.<br>He thought on it a moment then answered "More worried about you," Clara blushed slightly at that. "I mean you get to see your parents for the first time in what is it ten years? And you're more worried about the wedding and keeping everyone else happy." He says to her.  
>"It's not my day Eugene, it's yours and Rapunzel's." Clara's eye drop.<br>"I want you to go wait at the dock for them," Eugene says after a moment of silence. "Clara you get the chance to see your parents again, that's something I can't let you miss." He took her gently by the shoulder turned her back the way she had come, and gave her a slight push "Now go on and we'll see you at the wedding." And as she looked back he waved her on. With a huff she stomped off back to her room to get dressed to go to the docks.

She changed into her bright purple silk maid of honor's dress and wore a cloak to keep as much of the salty air off the gown as possible. She waited for an hour, and by then it was time for her to help Rapunzel finish getting ready. "Can you please send for me as soon as the king and queen of Arendell arrive?" She asked the dock-man in charge of helping unload the boats for the wedding.

"Of course Princess Clara." He responded in a gruff voice.

"Thank you," She smiled and ran off. 'They have to be coming, they're going to take me home, we're all grown now." Clara mused to herself fearing the worst.

Clara watched as her Aunt placed the vale carefully on Rapunzel's head adjusting it so that it flowed perfectly over her. "Perfect" Aunt Primrose beamed, gushing over her beautiful daughter. Clara nodded in agreement. Rapunzel was radiant, as any bride should be. "It's time."

Clara was the third person down the aisle after the flower "girl", Pascal, and the ring bearer, Maximus. As Clara was walking she noticed the look on Eugene's face, it was a mix of hope, happiness and awe, something Clara never wanted to see him without. Her smile grew when his did. He wanted so badly to know how seeing her parents went but he couldn't ask her now, not until the wedding was over. Everyone turned to look at Rapunzel when the wedding march started. She really was a beautiful girl, 'anyone would have been lucky to marry her.' Clara thought with a growing smile. She even thought she'd heard Eugene express awe at Rapunzel's beauty.

The day had gone without fault, well except that the ship from Arendell had never arrived. Clara sat by the fire that night curled up with her tea, and though her eyes were drooping and she was ready for sleep, Clara refused to let herself be swallowed by the urge. If she fell asleep now, that would mean the day was over, and if the day were over that would mean no hope of having her family back. Maybe it was time to let that idea go all together, there never would be a time where she can go back to the way things were.  
>While she had been thinking, James had entered the room, tears staining his cheeks, not even from the sadness of death, but the sadness of what he had to tell Clara. "Oh, hello James," She smiled placing her cup and saucer on the table next to her. She nearly hopped off the couch excited that someone was there to keep her company. When she saw his face her smile faded and fear weighed her heart down. "What happened?" Her voice croaked.<br>He just looked at her, his eyes cold and sorrowful, "Clara I'm so sorry-"  
>"No," was all she could say because she knew what was coming and it couldn't be true.<p>

"Clara, please listen to me," He begged softly, Clara shook her head and backed away from James.

"You're lying!" She yelled and ran past him. She ran past everyone she saw, everyone that greeted her, all the way to the harbor where they were supposed to arrive. She sat and waited, for what she didn't know, but she would wait until they arrived and saw her.  
>"Clara," James's voice drifted to her after an hour of sitting. "Please come back to the palace." He begged.<br>"No, they're coming" She replied much like a stubborn child. Then he did the last thing she expected, James sat next to her, took her hand, and brought her head to his shoulder. "They-" She stopped tears falling, "James I'm- I'm never going to see them again." She sobbed into his chest. He just held her, rubbing circles in her back.

By the next afternoon arrangements were made for Clara to return to Arendell and she packed all her things. It took her hours to do so mainly because she looked through all of her belongings, sorting what she actually wanted to bring with her. Then she happened upon something in the bottom of her chest, something she hadn't seen in five years at least. It was a book tied together with hair ribbons, on the cover was written "My Adventures with Clara and Elsa By Anna age 5". Gingerly she flipped through the book, inside were drawings that showed Clara, Anna, and Elsa playing in the snow, or running around the castle and making up stories about the different knick knacks around their home. The last page had a note written, "No matter how far you go, we will always love you. Mama and Papa." It was something she had never seen, and it made her stomach turn. She quickly shut the book and buried it in her luggage.

James walked her to the docks, as well as helped her load her luggage on. They were silent during this whole time. Something hung in the air, whether it was the unsaid goodbye, or the fact that they may never see one another again. James noted that Clara now wore her hair twisted into an intricate bun, instead of the usual slightly pulled back style. He didn't like that she needed to wear her hair this way. He wanted to say something but thought it would be better not to push her.

Then it was time, Rapunzel and Eugene came to wish her a found farewell. Rapunzel squeezed Clara into a hug, Eugene gave her a longer hug than either Rapunzel or James thought he would and stood back as she and James said their goodbye. Clara grabbed him into a hug, the tightest she'd ever given. Letting him go now was too much, 'he could come with me, there's always room in the Kitchen.' She bargained, but knew that it couldn't happen.  
>"Come with me." She whispered still in the comfortable hug.<br>"You know I can't" He sighed, tightening the hug further. "I need to stay here, my life is here."  
>"All aboard!" The familiar words called, this would be the second time leaving her home. "All aboard!" The bells clanged and it broke Clara's heart to have James let her go. With her head hanging low she walked onto the ship. She turns to face her family one last time. Rapunzel and Eugene stood close together, holding one another as man and wife should in such a time of tragedy. But James was nowhere to be found, 'he's gone.' A gasp escaped her throat, even though a lump had formed there, and as she was going to give up hope that she would be able to see James ever again,<br>"I lied." Came his voice from behind. "My life is anywhere you go." Clara stayed facing the shore. "Aren't you going to say something?" He questions waiting hopefully for an answer.  
>"You're such an ass!" She exclaims turning on her heel to face him. Clara walks right up to him and gets in his face. "You had me thinking you left, just so you could make some kind of gesture saying that…" She stops mid sentence realizing what he meant to do. "Oh…" She blushed. "But that was still dumb of you." She chides not knowing what else to say.<br>"Well it's dumb of you to wear your hair like that." He replies in much the same tone.

"No, this is how I'm supposed to wear it, this is how a princess wears their hair!" She asserted. "James this is how I was taught to wear it." Clara softened, he just looked at the hurt in her eyes.  
>"Okay," He nodded "If that's what you want then it's fine with me." She smiled for the first time since she'd heard about her parents, and James's smile grew. The ship left the dock and the two were on their way to Arendell.<p> 


End file.
